


El rey Sapo

by Jester2145



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cuento, OFF me encanta, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145
Summary: Una madre siempre cuida a su hijo, en especial cuando tiene pesadillas. ¿Y que mejor relajante para estas que un cuento?





	El rey Sapo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer fic que hice por haya en 2017, fue por un reto que habia en un foro con amigos. El numero 8 especificamente. Espero les guste.

Hugo, era un pequeño niño enfermizo, que si no se encontraba en cama, se la pasaba leyendo el comic de Boxxer; siempre en compañia de una pata de jamon, vestido unicamente con una pijama roja. Vivia en una habitacion, que al igual que su ropa era completamente roja, siendo ocupada unicamente por una cama, un peluche y un calendario. Su madre, la reina de ese mundo y al mismo tiempo uno de sus protectores mas fuerte, ella era una mujer de finas facciones, una sedosa cabellera gris, siempre vestida con vestido largo. Aunque lo que mas sorprendia era el hecho de no tener rostro, aunque eso no le impedia alegrar y consentir a su hijo. Esa era la vida diaria de Hugo, una vida tranquila y agradable

Hugo era un chico calmado y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta que cierta noche Hugo habia tenido una pesadilla, y debido al miedo que le provoco no habia podido conciliar el sueño. Su madre lo noto en cuanto lo escucho gritar desde su habitación, preocupada por lo que le estuviera pasando fue corriendo a la habitacion, aunque con el vestido se le dificulta la tarea

Al llegar a la habitación con sus Add-ons preparados para enfrentarse a la amenaza que podria esta amenazando a su niño, lo unico que encontro al entrar a la habitacion, fue a Hugo sentado en la cama, abrazando con fuerza la pata de jamon; totalmente asustado

—Tuve una pesadilla- fue lo unico que dijo Hugo al ver a su madre entrar a su habitación.

—¿De que trataba?- Pregunto la reina, un tanto curiosa por lo que habia soñado su hijo. En sus palabras se denotaba el cariño y preocupacion que le profesaba a su hijo, aunque su rostro no demostrar nada.

—Un monstruo blanco, con grandes garras. Me perseguia. No importaba cuanto corriera, el siempre lograba alcanzarme- Respondio Hugo mientras abrazaba su pata de jamon con fuerza, como si temiera que se le escapara

—No pasa nada, el monstruo no existe. Y si existiera, yo te protegeria. Ahora duerme, tienes que descansar- Dijo su madre con la intencion de tranquilizar al niño

Hugo miro a su madre por unos segundo, en sus ojos se veia el miedo que la pesadilla le habia causado.

—¿Me cuentas una historia?- Fue lo unico que dijo Hugo en voz baja —Todavia tengo miedo.-

—Esta bien- Fue lo unico que dijo La reina, sus palabras como siempre eran dulces a su retoño. —Es una historia algo antigua- Termino de decir mientras se sentaba en la cama

Hugo se acomodo en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que su madre empezara la narración de la historia. Las historias de su madre siempre eran las mejores.

—Era una vez, hace mucho tiempo.- empezo a relatar la reina.

Existia un reino, no muy grande ni tan pequeño. Rodeado de un bosque totalmente verde. Era un reino muy hermoso, pero la gente del reino vivia completamente aterrada, por aquel al que llamaban Rey

Lo conocian como el Rey Sapo, por su horrenda cara, su gran tamaño y su asquerosa forma de ser...

—¿Que tan feo era?- pregunto Hugo interrumpiendo la narracion de su "madre"

—Extremadamente feo, tanto que no podias verlo directamente la cara- Respondio la Reina- ¿Donde me quede? Ah, ya me acorde. -

El Rey Sapo, siempre maltrataba a sus subditos y a los campesinos. Sacandole mas de lo que debia a los campesinos, golpeando a los subditos, insultandolos y a veces cosas peores. El reino aunque hermoso por fuera, era todo lo contrario en el interior.

Un dia de invierno, donde la nieve caia lentamente. Cubriendo el tejado de las casas del reino. Esos dias donde la gente descansa y lo unico en lo que piensa es pasar el dia con la familia...

—Yo no he visto nieve- Dijo Hugo volviendo a interrumpir a La Reina.

—Algun dia veras, te lo prometo- Respondio la Reina con dulzura. Para posteriormente volver a la narracion.

El reino estaba callado, todos los habitantes se encontraban en sus hogares, evitando el frio. Pero a pesar del frio, una persona se encontraba en el exterior. Se trataba de un joven mercader extranjero, de pelo negro, vestido con un sweater blanco con un corazon en el medio, portando una mascara y una espada atada a su cintura. Llevaba un mochila donde se encontraban los articulos que se disponia a vender.

El mercader se encontraba en el exterior con la esperanza de vender alguno de los articulos que transportaba en su mochila, aunque por el clima el pudo suponer que nadie iria a comprar.

La nieve estaba empezando a caer mayor velocidad, se avecinaba una tormenta. El mercader al ver esto, intento buscar refugio para resguardarse de la tormenta.

El mercader se acerco al castillo del Rey, esperando poder cobiharse en su interior.

—Por favor, mi Rey. Lo unico que le pido es resguardo hasta que la tormenta se apacigue- Pidio amablemente el mercader

El rey al ver la suplica del mercader, lo unico que hizo fue sonreir antes de decir.

—Saquenlo del castillo- fue lo unico que dijo el Rey en respuesta

—Pero señor...- Intento decir un guardia antes de ser callado por el Rey que con un grito hizo que los guardias rodearan al Mercader

—¡Se arrepentira!- Grito con fuerza el Mercader —¡Volvere y se arrepentira, lo juro!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que lo sacaran para que enfrentara la tormenta.

El tiempo habia pasado desde que el Rey habia sacado al mercader de su castillo en plena tormenta, el reino se habia enterrado de aquel suceso. Lo cual hizo no mas aumentar el miedo y odio que le guardaban al Rey.

El Rey se habia olvidado de la amenaza del mercader. Pues estaba seguro de que habia muerto por hambre o por el frio. Olvidandose por completo de aquella amenaza

Hasta que un dia de verano, alguien toco la puerta del Castillo. El Rey curioso, pues no esperaba visita alguna. Pidio que trajeran al invitado a su presencia. Lo que vio lo sorprendio, era aquEl mercader que habia hechado el dia donde se desato la tormenta de nieve.

—He regresado, y cumplire aquello que jure- dijo el Mercader, mientras se acomodaba la mascara

El Rey se encontraba estupefacto, el deberia estar muerto, o eso habia creido el.

—Sal de estas tierras, o muere por mi espada- Pronuncio el mercader con voz calmada mientras apuntaba con su espada al Rey Sapo.

—¡Crees que puedes hacer que abandone mi reino!- grito con furia— ¡Guardias, saquenlo de mi vista!-

Ningun Guardia se movio, tal vez por admiración al ver que alguien se enfrentaba a el Rey, tal vez unicamente por que no le importaba lo que le pasara al Rey, o tal vez por creer que estaban viendo el fantasma de aquel mercader. Sea cual sea la razon, ningun guardia se movio

El Rey al ver que sus subditos no le obedecian, fue a enfrentarse al joven mercader, pensando que su tamaño bastaria para derrotarlo facilmente. Olvidandose de que estaba armado. Grave fue su error, pues en cuanto se puso al alcance de la espada. Fue rapidamente apuñalado en el corazon. Habiendo acabo con el Rey Sapo

Los subditos se alegraron en cuanto escucharon la noticia de que el Rey habia muerto, aquel rey que los habia maltratado y lastimado se encontraba muerto. Los subditos totalmente euforicos, fueron a preguntar sobre aquel misterioso mercader, a lo que respondieron que...

—Aquel mercader, abandono el reino. Llevandose consigo una mascara como recuerdo de aquel lugar. Una mascara de sapo. Fin- Termino de contar la reina

La Reina al finalizar la historia, pudo ver a su hijo en los brazos de por ver a su hijo dormir tranquilo, pero preocupada por aquella pesadilla que tuvo, le hizo recordar a aquel que habia encerrado en el vacio, el monstruo con la unica mision de "purificar" su mundo... El Bateador

**Author's Note:**

> Se siente tan raro leer algo viejo de nuevo, no lo quiero corregir sinceramente, siento que perderia la escensia y el cariño con el que lo cree. Jajajaja, no se, soy raro.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado  
> Bye bye


End file.
